Trick or Treat
by TattedDBZchick420
Summary: Summary: Bulma knows what she wants and she is smart enough to know what trick to pursue in order to get her treat. BV get together fic.
1. Chapter 1

Trick or treat

Summary: Bulma knows what she wants and she is smart enough to know what trick to pursue in order to get her treat. BV get together fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. *sniffle*

Authors note: ok this fic is going to be set in the three year time period, I don't think anybody really gives enough credit to bulma, so I thought I would try, it is going t bulma centric, and I'm going for no OOC here so If I go out to far then let me know and I will try to reel it back in. this is my first fic even though I have been reading them for a long time. So be gentle. Alright! On with the show!

Chapter one: The Discovery

Bulma sipped on her coffee as she watched the short stocky saiyan from the windows ledge. He was warming up before he started his usual rigorous training schedule. Actually it was more of crazy mini life or death situations that he puts himself through every day. He had only been living there for less than a month and it was an already an interesting adjustment. Her mother was more than oblivious over the whole thing and her father just simply tried to avoid him altogether. The most fortunate part about that arrangement was if vegeta ever needed anything he would have to seek her out, she thought with a roll of her eyes..He was such a child sometimes. She would like to think that when she through a fit it was at least with more class and understandable reasoning than that of the royal house guest. It seemed liked they couldn't get enough of pushing each other's buttons. She thought that sometimes he would intentionally break the G.R. just to mess with her. But she's sure that was a wrong assumption, it was painfully obvious to anyone that vegeta had one and one goal only. He wouldn't bother himself with petty little pranks. It would be like shooting himself in the foot anyways. Plus it would take too much time away from almost killing himself.

He was shirtless, something she had been noticing a lot lately. But of course it was very hard to look away from all those muscles. She couldn't help it, besides it wasn't like she was the only one, her mother, her secretary, the entire female (and a couple males) staff at Capsule Corporation. They all had the same look on their faces when he enters a room. The one time he seeks her out at work, and she now she can't get enough of those envious, jealous, and somewhat awe inspired looks. Just then the phone rings, breaking bulma from her musings. She put it to her ear without even looking away.

"Hello, Briefs residents!" She said squishing the receiver against her cheek.

"Hey babe! So formal a greeting, did I need to make an appointment with your secretary for this call?" Yamacha said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes; she could practically _hear_ him beaming with pride at his 'clever' joke.

"No, my dad is just expecting a call from some important suit, but never mind that, whats up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you were up to go catch a movie later?"

"Oh sorry babe I can't, I'm supposed to be updating the G.R. tonight." She said with a pang of guilt. "But when you come by tomorrow for training, we could have lunch together. Are you still coming by?"

"Well, I like working out at my gym the most but I guess if it means seeing you then I'm in!"

'Ugh! She thought horridly, she knew why he always liked his gym instead. It was the women's aerobic classes! She knew this because she went to one while he was working out and he just drooled all over the place. Honestly! He was worse than master roshii sometimes!' she thought bitterly.

"You know on second thought, I forgot I told mom we would have lunch together tomorrow, sorry. But I gotta go now Yamaha, dad wants me, bye!" she said as threw the phone on the receiver. The nerve of that man! If he wants to go ogle on other chicks than rather be with her than fine! She wouldn't take his leftover time. She was Bulma Briefs for Christ sake! The most eligible bachelorette in the whole world practically! She should be able to have any man that she wanted, she shouldn't be waiting around for one person to come around and see her! She looked through the window again as she thought yes _an_y man….

AN: I already have chapter two written but not full edited, school is starting this week so I will try to get to it, review please!!!*smooches* J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plot

Bulma tapped her foot and swung her hips to the beat as she looked over the plans for the new updates. She pulled her pencil out from behind her ear and made a few adjustments to the outline. Then proceeded to grab a wrench and kneel down to where the control panel was, all the while singing loudly to herself.

"What the hell is that infernal racket!" a deep harsh voice yelled, echoing around the metal chamber.

He looked for the source and found it coming from a box on the floor of _his_ gravity chamber. He clutched both hands to his sensitive ears. "I can't take it anymore!" He went over to the box from hell, grabbed it with both hands and crushed like you would a soda can. He sighed in a moment of relief, but the moment was cut short as a shrieking so shrill could be heard it could only come from one woman.

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY RADIO?!?" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.

He suddenly had the urge to cover his ears again but his pride would not allow it. "A radio? So that's what they call the one thing that can be as loud and obnoxious as you?" he said while tossing the crushed radio to the floor nonchalantly. "I have defeated your siren call, now get out." He said while crossing his arms over his chest, taking the usual 'I am the Prince of all Saiyens and am therefore better than you stance.'

She huffed in agitation, striding over to him and poking him in the chest with her finger with each word. "That is MY property Vegeta; you can't just go destroying everything that you don't like!"

"I haven't destroyed you….yet" he said smirking down at her.

"That's because your royal ass needs me." she said as she flung her curls over her shoulder. "And you can't have the G.R. tonight I'm updating it."

He growled low in his chest. "Can't you do it tonight when I'm sleeping or something? How long is this expected to take?" he said glaring at her.

"I am not your damn slave, it will take as long as it needs to, but since your fortunate enough to have me working on it you should get it back tomorrow morning at the earliest, but time can only tell, now that you destroyed my only means of motivation, it might just take a bit longer." She said smugly, as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Why does it need updating right now? Last I checked, which was this morning, it was working fine." He inquired.

She swirled around to face him; almost losing her balance she was so furious. "YOU keep PUSHING it to higher levels than it was designed for, in doing so you have damaged its long term conditioning. It was designed to last a hundred years if necessary but if you keep going at this pace I will be surprised if it lasts through the end of the year!"

"Well it's not my fault that your inferior mind is overwhelmed by my superior saiyan physique." he said while gesturing to himself with a wave of his palm as he started to strut out of the room.

That's it, she was seeing red. She threw the wrench that she had been holding in her hand at him, all the while screeching at the top of her lungs. "ITS NOT A MATTER OF MIND, BUT MATERIALS THAT I HAVE AVAIL……" he dodged the flying object easily as he knew what had been coming ever since he saw the object in her hand. He could see her arm twitch, itching to throw something whenever she was in a raging fit. The continuing screeching and loud banging could be heard from inside the huge piece of machinery. He just chuckled to himself, as he thought how incredibly entertaining it was to engage in a fight with her. She put up some of the wittiest and mentally engaging battles. It made his saiyan instincts come out a bit, not that he couldn't control himself. But just the fact that when she argued with him she sounded like a female saiyan. She could be so viscous at some instances that he was taken aback when they had had their first couple of rows together. She brought out such a playful side of him, sometimes, he thought that if he still had a tail it would be wagging back in forth like some sort of playful mutt when they engaged in this sort of conflict. He would just have to make sure he didn't get to close to her that's all. He didn't want her to think that he had some sort of relationship with her or anything. He entered in to the huge main dome and proceeded to make his way up to his residence. He needed a nice long shower.

"That stupid, ignorant piece of monkey butt, who does he think he is, barging in here breaking my stuff, ordering me around! The nerve!" she grumbled as she threw another tool down on the ground. She had been in the blasted machine for hours now. She had wanted to go to sleep at a decent hour tonight, but it was no use, she was simply too worked up. She thought that if she worked a little longer than maybe she would calm down. So far it had kind of worked, though minimally, she had a least gone from grinding her teeth and kicking and punching things to throwing her tools and grumbling to herself. It was a slight improvement. She picked back up one of her parts and rubbed her eyes. 'Wait why am I letting this jerk get what he wants, I'm tired, and I think I want a bubble bath. Yes, that's exactly what I need something relaxing to calm me down before I go to bed.' She put away all her tools and turned the light out in the GR, then headed back up to her room in the main dome. She lit some candles around the bath as she drew the water and got her favorite towels and slippers for when she got out, then quickly undressed and slid into the half filled tub. She let out a huge sigh of relief and sunk deeper into the bliss. She could literally feel her muscles relax; she lazily grabbed the container of bubble bath stuff and squirted a generous amount into the water, watching as the bubbles immediately started to float up.

After she had leaned up and turned the faucet off she sat back and let her mind begin to wander, the first thing she thought about was Yamacha and their earlier interaction. She felt a little bad for not spending time with him, but to be quite honest he hadn't exactly been bending over backwards to be with her either. She sighed and flicked some of the bubbles around her; she was in such a funk. Everything seemed to be going in a different direction lately, including her relationship. They had drifted apart, his appeal to her was lacking, and she just didn't want him the same way anymore. HE definitely wasn't the one her body was reacting to lately. She bit her bottom lip as she started to lather the plush pink poof. How in the hell had it ever come to Vegeta? She admitted to having a sort of bad boy complex, and she had a thing for extra uberly strong men. Hell if ChiChi hadn't been there to snatch Goku up from the first sighting of him as a man after he had trained on top of Kami's lookout, then she might have tried to snatch him up. But Vegeta was not Goku, but for the love of Kami he was hot. Maybe if she tried seducing him for the mere fact of getting him out of her system, she blushed subconsciously. She scolded herself, she was better than that, not some two bit harlot. No she wanted to make him come to her, she thought for a moment. What would Vegeta be attracted to? That's easy a female saiyen, and that's when it hit her. She laughed to herself and beamed with pride at her brilliance. Looks like little monkey boy will be mine after all….


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. OK I know there is no excuse for taking this long to update and I am truly sorry for anybody who cares, school started and I took a few extra classes and basically tried to committee educational suicide, it was not pretty. Anyways I know a lot of you noticed the grammar errors that I have been making and I'm sorry for that, I am trying to correct all three chapters at this point but I haven't been refreshed in the art of punctuation and its taking me a little bit to get back in the groove of things. So stay with me and I will keep trying my best to improve. Alright now to the good stuff!!

Trick or Treat: Chapter 3

"WOMAN!"

Bulma gasped loudly and lurched forward out of bed at the loud bellowing that amplified around her.

She looked around her in a frantic state as her eyes caught sight of Vegeta, just standing there at the foot of her bed. She immediately felt the rage boiling up inside her as she tore off the covers and got on her knees to have better access for her jab happy finger. "HOW DARE YOU! HAVING THE AUDACITY TO COME INTO MY ROOM….." she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the look on his face. He looked surprised, an expression that she rarely saw on his features. To her sudden mortification, she followed his gaze to her own body, apparently after her bath last night she decided not to bother putting on any pajamas. "ACK!" she exclaimed as she hurried to cover herself. When she accomplished said goal, she looked back up to see him already turned away and making some sort of snorting noise through his nostrils. "Fix the damn machine, now." He said his voice slightly lower and more scratchy than usual. With that said he started to stomp out of the room. 'This seems like a perfect situation to find out more about "Project MG".' She thought as a smirk graced her lips. "Oh Vegeta…" she purred, watching as his back tensed up and he stopped right before he reached the door of her more than spacious dwelling. 'This is it, if he turns around then you'll know….' Hesitatingly, he finally started to slowly turn around towards her. "I don't have time to waste on you wom……" but he never got to finish his sentence as something smelly and hard landed with a big SMACK right on his royal mug. "Do NOT barge in my room again." she said triumphantly and bounced away to her bathroom. Behind the door she felt more than heard the crackle of energy that filled the room, followed by a nice resounding crash that felt like it shook the entire house. As she dared to peek out, her mouth formed a solid "O" expression as her eyes landed on the huge hole in the roof of her room. While still clutching the sheets to her body she let out an audible sigh. 'Well I guess you can't expect to rile up a saiyan without getting any consequences.' She was just happy she made it out alive; she had to admit that she got a little frightened when she heard him start to power up. However, her plan had worked; she had gotten the reaction she wanted. Next time though, when planning an escapade like that, it would be wise to think things through, so she won't panic at the last moment and do something stupid like throw her shoe at him. She giggled; she had seen the look of surprise on his face twice in one day! And she was still breathing, that had to be some kind of record! She beamed with accomplishment and thought 'this is going to be a good day.'

After slugging some baggy skater jeans and a tiny blush pink tank top on she headed downstairs towards the GR. But after thinking of the issue she had with her roof decided to take a detour to Ralph's quarters, the resident handy man and ask him if he can fix her roof, then on to the GR. She felt a little sheepish about "the shoe" incident and thought it would be nice to at least have the GR fully operational as soon as possible. She passed by the kitchen and saw her mom starting on breakfast with her cheetah print robe and slippers on. "Bulma honey, have you seen Vegeta around? He hasn't stopped in for breakfast yet and usually he's here right after I crack the first egg!" she piped in, getting her daughters attention. Bulma put her hand behind her head mimicking the classic Son pose, except her face was somber as she sheepishly replied, "well we got into another argument, and his temper went through the roof, literally."Bunny giggled and held her hand up to her mouth, "And here I have always thought that was your job." A cloud of agitation appeared over Bulma's head as she glared at her. "For your information it was HIM that came barging into MY room without permission so he is the one that started it." And with that said she grabbed an apple and stomped out of the kitchen. Bunny just smiled at her daughters antics and thought excitedly about all the grandchildren she was going to get from those two!

Vegeta smashed head first into another huge mountain that instantly broke into a hundreds of pieces. He turned around and while being upside down, destroyed the rest of his targets with his ki. Just as the last remnants of the natural wonder exploded, he felt his body start to give out and start its clumsy decent towards the ground. All he could do was to try to position his body more horizontally so as not to land on his head. The pain of the impact was excruciating as he coughed and wheezed to try to get air back into his lungs and ignore the broken bones that were screaming at him throughout his frame. As he lie there he thought about the humiliation he endured from the female earlier. He had never met such a weak creature that would willingly piss him off and then practically dared him to end their life. He didn't understand did she want to die? He considered the fact that he also never met a creature that lived after they pissed him off, except two people and one of them was dead anyways even if it was not by his hand, and that was the main problem. He needed her right now and that was something the prince did not like to admit. The wench knew it too, she was critical to his plan. He needed the GR he knew that was how Kakarot achieved the legendary and that's how he was going to do it too. He knew the old man could help him out, but would probably be unwilling if any harm came to his only offspring. That's why he didn't kill her and plus the fact that he was so taken aback by seeing for the first time the complete anatomy of a human female. Not that he ever would but he could understand little more now about how Kakarot might be willing to mate with one. She was certainly not unappealing, she looked a lot like a female saiyan, expect with a few tale tail ( 0_o ) differences. Besides the obvious coloring difference of her skin and hair she had small shoulders and feet and her hips and chest were much larger than that of the average female saiyen. Even after how much she pissed him off the sight of her eyes blazing with rage as her bare chest heaved up and down plagued his thoughts all day, and the smell….oh god when she threw the coverings off of her and her scent hit him like a ton of bricks he _almost_ didn't think he could stop himself from tackling her right then and there just to sniff her. It was so different than anything he had ever sensed before. At the time it was more out of curiosity than desire, but he certainly knew why those actions were deemed inappropriate for human society. It wasn't a good thing for saiyans either, that was behavior that was displayed when showing the desire to mate and he certainly did not want to mate with the human. It was just too absurd for him to even fathom the idea. He had taken a personal oath to be celibate his whole life and let his race die out. It was the only honorable thing to do since his right to an heir and everything else that was his _world _was taken from him. He refused to accept anything less than what was originally proposed to him, his honor and pride were the only things he had left. He would not let anybody take those things away from him. Harlot be damned he thought as he got the energy to pick himself off the ground. He fell down on his knee once then managed to wobble to a stand. He clenched his teeth as he vowed "Kakarot, you and all your friends and family are dead…..DEAD!! But first I have to achieve the legendary." With that said he wearily flew away back towards Capsule Corperation.


End file.
